<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t give me up (yet) by RSmoak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077176">Don’t give me up (yet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSmoak/pseuds/RSmoak'>RSmoak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post 4x18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSmoak/pseuds/RSmoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the conversation between Archie and Betty in the bunker wasn't over when the camera stopped rolling? Archie wants answers to questions Betty isn't ready to face. Post 4x18 fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t give me up (yet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys. This is my first Archie/Betty fic. I gave up on the show around season 2 and wanted to caught up when I heard about the Barchie of it all. I’m a sucker for teen drama and I’m a bigger sucker for childhood friends-to-lovers storylines. I was frustrated that Archie barely had a voice in 4x18. It seemed like the writers wanted to focus more on Betty’s feelings and that just didn’t fly with me, even though I understand it from a writer’s POV. Right now, it seems like the love triangle is more Archie/Betty/Jughead than Veronica/Archie/Betty/Jughead - poor V - so this fic reflects it.</p>
<p>This is a quick one shot I wrote following their conversation in the bunker. A little self-serving because I wanted things that were left unsaid to be, well, said (while still keeping canon 4x19 in mind). Angsty but hopeful, I think. Apologies if you spot typos or grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think I’m gonna go…"</p>
<p>When Archie didn’t respond and kept staring at the floor, Betty grabbed her bag and, with one last look at Archie, started to walk towards the exit of the candle lit bunker. From an outsider’s perspective, the moment almost seemed romantic. A boy sat in front of a girl, guitar in hand, and wanted to express his feelings for her through music. For one split second, Betty let herself forget the outside world. No Jughead, no Veronica, no college… and no reminder of the last time Archie Andrews, the boy she’s loved all her life, telling her they could never be an « us ».  So, with the world’s cruelest irony, her guilt came rushing back and Betty was the one who had to put an end to their affair before they can even begin. </p>
<p>"You’re scared." Betty stopped in her tracks and held her breath, knowing he wasn’t done. "You’re scared because I am too, Betty. I am terrified of losing people I love. Not just Veronica or Jughead, but you too. We’ve all been through a lot together."</p>
<p>"Yeah we have." She slowly turned back around but stayed put.</p>
<p>"Right." A pause. "You told me you love him and I believe you. I see it. I would never presume to know how you feel better than you do. But here’s the thing. You never told me how you feel about me. You didn’t let me finish the song. We never talked about the kiss. Betty, we managed to be alone three times since it happened, and it never came up. We laid on this bed for almost an hour and I didn’t bring it up because I didn’t want this to end."</p>
<p>"Arch-"</p>
<p>"Now that I know it’s over anyway, I guess I don’t have to be afraid anymore so…why did you kiss me?"</p>
<p>"Why did you kiss ME?" her response came out roaring. Betty didn’t realize how angry she was until she heard herself speak. The strength of her voice echoing through the walls of the steely bunker forced Archie to take a step back, pondering his next words. </p>
<p>"I wanted to." He said quietly. "Before I kissed you that night, I’ve thought about it a million times, and a million more the last few weeks." Archie walked towards Betty, slowly, carefully. "Did you?"</p>
<p>"What do you want to hear, Archie?"</p>
<p>"The truth." Betty shook her head, her mouth opened but no sound was coming out. </p>
<p>"Ok. How about this, then? Two years ago, when we were in you car, you kissed me and we never talked about it. I convinced myself it was just us finding comfort in a stressful situation. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t regret not having the conversation."</p>
<p>"Would it have changed anything? Because if I recall, the next time I saw you, you were back with Veronica. I think your message was very clear. You are still with Veronica. How could I trust what you're feeling now if you're not even sure yourself?" Once again that night, her words cut right through him. </p>
<p>"That’s fair… You’re right…. I was a coward. I tend to be when it comes to you… or us. I thought it would be better to pretend like it never happened because Jug had just broken up with you and you were scared and confused and hurt. But that’s exactly my point. Twice we’ve ran back to each other when things go wrong with them. You said you feel safe with me but… how is it a bad thing?" Archie’s voice cracked with his last sentence. </p>
<p>"It’s not, Arch. Believe it or not, you’re the one person who’s keeping me grounded right now. You’ve always been a constant in my life, my oldest and closest friend. In a couple of months, I’m leaving Riverdale and maybe I’m holding on to this part of my life by holding on to us? I don’t know what our kiss meant but I’m not sure I’m ready to lose you or-"</p>
<p>"Jughead, yes." Archie sat back on the bed and looked up at Betty, tears in her eyes. "You know, one time, he told me that he was scared of how close our little group was. He said something about a powder keg and how it would only take one match to destroy our friendships. On some level, I think he always knew you and I were the match… because I was apologizing for kissing you." Betty's eyebrows raised. A little surprised that her current boyfriend never mentioned this conversation with Archie.</p>
<p>"He has a way with words."</p>
<p>"Yeah, he does." Betty sat next to Archie but looked straight ahead. The silence was deafening. Archie didn’t realize how much time has passed until-</p>
<p>"You do scare me. You make me feel safe but you also terrify me. You’re my perfect contradiction, Archie Andrews." Betty grabbed his hand with both of hers and moved it to her lap. "I wish things were different. But..."</p>
<p>"Maybe our timing will never be right. I get it." Archie raised his free hand to her cheek, their foreheads slowly moving closer and closer until they were breathing the same air. He moved his thumb, barely grazing her skin, a touch so light that Betty wasn't even sure he was doing it. With her eyes closed, she tried her hardest to memorize this moment before they leave it all behind. </p>
<p>"Or maybe… someday, it could be."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn’t really a fix-it fic because Betty is still not letting herself voice her feelings for Archie. I’d love to hear your feedback or speculate with you if you have thoughts about next season. I read spoilers and I listened to the full version of Archie’s song so I have an idea about where the writers are going, and I’m excited!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>